soul eater test from a god
by mastergamer98007
Summary: what happen if a Omnipotent god decide to enter the world that maka and the gang resides in after their fight with asura, and what happens when he gives them a challenge to fight one of his personal replacement. find out how they fare (sorry for a not so good summary)(this links with my code geass fanfic)(sorry for the lack luster story) COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1 An unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to soul eater**

Chapter 1 An unexpected visit from an old friend

(This takes place at the start of the final episode)(my plot will not make sense if you didn't read at least the last chapter of my code geass fanfic)

As the battle is being fought by maka, kid and black star everyone waits anxiously as they hope for the Childs trapped inside the sphere. Within the sphere kid and black star are both defeated while maka and soul are fighting Asura with maka using Genie Hunter but it doesn't work and with the failed attack Asura attack maka but the attack is blocked by soul and with that he is defeated along with everyone else. In death's chamber "….and for now we wait and trust maka to use her technique to destroy the Kishin." "Your wrong, that's not what she needs, maka's strength doesn't come from some technique…" "You are quite right about kid…" with that everyone turns to a mysterious figure behind them "but it's too bad for Asura anyway the girl within the sphere going to kick his ass one way or another." With that everyone except Crona became cautious "who the hell are you and what do you by Asura going to get his ass handed to him by maka?" spirit shouted loudly "o well it's too bad both you and kami (maka mom just FYI) never noticed that maka is both a Meister and a weapon." "What…?" everyone is shocked by this new information as they turn back to look at the sphere "but of course Asura has seen through this…..poor girl…and now asura giving her a lecture about giving into the madness." "You're wrong, my maka would never give up, not to that dirt bag or anyone else….she….she…." "Ah don't worry so much spirit, I am sure maka can defeat asura but if asura defeat her then I step in to help after all if I didn't do anything, what kind of a godfather am i?" "Wait what?" Everyone is dumbfounded as the figure says he is maka's godfather. "O vigil do you always have to confuse everyone when you talk?" death said to vigil as he lays on the ground "yes vigil do you have to speak in riddle as the world fall apart due to asura's madness?" Excalibur said as he stands next to death "'world fall apart'? Hmph don't make me laugh from what I can see looks like asura is scared, scared of maka and from what I can tell it's almost over." And just at that moment (within the sphere) maka punched asura in the face "ooooo that looks like that got too hard."

"…bravery huh that it's just like madness…" and with that asura is defeated "The barrier is gone." "They did it?" "Fool! Take a look." "Where's maka?" "Don't worry, my maka is too strong to be defeated." "Well your right about that spirit, look." Vigil said as he points to all the souls from asura "finally it looks like it's over at last." Vigil smile (within his nanosuit of course) as he looks at maka and the gang talking between each other 'Hmph this is one interest world, I wonder if kami knows I'm back?' vigil thought as he watches all the soul from asura 'it's too bad asura had a lot of potential but wasted it….hmmm I wonder how lelouch will fair against them…' "well death I will be going now but I will return in about a week or so…after that I want to see how powerful your students and teachers really are Excalibur if you want to participate as well go ahead….o and I will increase my power level the next time I am here so you all can sense it but until then see you in a bit." (Just a FYI I take it that everything that happen in the end credit scene of the final episode was a week) and with that a portal appears behind vigil, as he walk through it he says "hey spirit, if you ever see kami tell her what I said to all of you." And with that the figure leaves to return again and soon to test the strength of everyone.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to soul eater(all info found on the wikia)**

Chapter 2 secrets

The moment vigil left the area all eye are planted on death he seems like the only person who know vigil personally. "Death, who was that?" Azusa asked death questioningly "that…..was an old friend…and it seems like he's come for a visit." "Old friend? How old is he and why did he say he was maka's godfather?" "I don't really know spirit about his age spirit, as far as I know he is older than me, about being maka's godfather, I think you should talk with kami about that." "How is that possible you are death how could there be anyone else who is older than you?" Sid ask with a puzzle look (even though he is a zombie) "well…..he is an omnipotent god that is extremely more power than me or anyone in this world and he came to me explaining everything that happened and I didn't believe a word he said…..what a fool I was." Everyone is silent at a sad looking death "well…I guess you can let the kids know about this and tell them to relax until he arrives with whoever he's bringing." "Death, are you sure about this?" Marie ask with a worried look "don't worry Marie vigil is a good guy, I am sure he won't hurt the kids and even if he does he will probably heal them or bring them back from the dead if he need to." "He can bring back the dead huh, I wonder just how powerful he really is…" stein said as he wonders about the possibilities "don't underestimate him stein, he is very powerful 10 time more so than asura and then some." "Well we can't do anything about it now, we will just have to wait and see."

(In an unknown location)

'Well they took my request better than expected…I wonder if any of them can reach my expectation…' vigil said as he look at their world ('soul eater' world) in thought "well looks like someone is in deep thought." Vigil immediately turns around to see who was talking to him but he already knew who it was "well isn't this a surprise, I didn't expect you to be then with those elite so quickly, lelouch." "Yeah well after being here for about 1000 years or so you come to learn a thing or 2 about the robot you're fighting." Lelouch said with a smirk "well lelouch, you are really learning everything quickly I really did make the right choose in making you my successor." Vigil said with a smirk "well whatever you say, hey what world are you looking at?" (Note the 'world' vigil is looking at is a hologram of the 'soul eater' world) "Hmm? O this world huh, well you're going there to train a bit remember?" "O you mean that time when we left my world huh, that was about 900 plus years ago when you said that, why so long?" "well it been like a week in real time while it's been 1000 plus years within our isolated training chamber which was designed by me so that immortal or people with high life spans can train their body, powers, will and soul within a short amount of time in the 'real' world." "Well whoever I'm facing, I hope they are good fighters…." "They are lelouch….they are…" vigil said as he continues to look at the world 'hmm…wait for me kami….i will meet up with you once again…' vigil thought as he starts observing maka and the gang playing basketball. 'Hmph well at least they are having fun….' Vigil thought as he checks a clock on the hologram "hmm….lelouch it's about a week for them already, be prepared to move in about an hour." Vigil says to lelouch, lelouch then nods and leave the room, vigil then takes out a locket from a dimensional rift (that he create) that holds many of his old personal belongings, he opens the locket and see the picture within it, it's a picture of him and a little girl with the words 'kami' under it.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to soul eater (all info found on the wikia)**

Chapter 3 revelations

It's been a week since vigil proclaimed the match between DWMA and his student (lelouch). "So kids, we will be getting visitor today and…..he's going to give you a test…" death said sheepishly at maka and the gang within his death room. "Who is this visitor?" maka ask "well he knows your mother to say the least…" maka eyes widen as the others raise an eyebrow at death "father who is this person?" death the kid ask death "well you see…" just before he says anything, a portal opens behind him as 2 figures step out of it. "Well sorry for arriving early death, *he turns to maka and the gang* I see you were telling to them about me or what you knew of me." Vigil said with a smile as he sees the shocked faces of everyone (except death of course) "what? Shocked to see someone who enters death's room without his approval?" "Who the hell are you?" kid said loudly "hmm…..who am i? *he points to himself* I'm god….more or less." "What the hell do you mean by that huh?" Black star ask with his fist raised "I mean I'm more or less god here…." Vigil says as he release a very tiny amount of his power, the nanosuit vigil is wearing says in a female like mechanic voice "POWER RESTRICTION 100% CODE ORDER RELEASING 0.000000000000001%" just as the voice finish a massive energy wave surged through the world as the room and the school start to shake "vigil! Stop you're going to destroy the city if you keep that up!" death said as he tries to keep balances "*chuckles* ah….engage power restriction." And with that the ground stops shaking "hey death you wanna start this soon or what?" vigil ask as he looks at a nervous looking death "well….a…i only just inform them of this today…..so….can we not do this right now?" "Hmm….sure besides I wanna meet someone here….actually 2." Vigil says as he slowly walks through where asura soul resides "wait what are you doing!" kid shouts as he see where he is heading "just getting a gift for a friend later and besides you don't have to be worry, it's not like I'm going resurrect him or anything." Vigil said as he kneel down on asura's grave and pull out his soul and pull out a glass cube of sorts and place his soul in it "well now thats is done I guess I can introduce myself, my name is vigil and this here is lelouch my student and the one you all are going to be facing later." Vigil says he places his hand on lelouch's shoulder "well death? I guess I should look around this city…..o yeah I almost forgot *vigil snaps his fingers* there the barrier that originally prevents you from leaving this city is gone now." Vigil said as the others except death look at him with suspicious looks "thanks vigil….so can we have at least a day for them to train for that fight with lelouch?" "Hmm…..i think…..you know what I will give you the benefit of doubt death, hey lelouch why don't you get familiar with the people here, then we go out and then i give you demon to slaughter how about it?" "I'm fine with anything as I would like some variety to my training." Lelouch said with a smile. Just at that moment a number of people start to pour into the room probably wondering what was that massive power surge earlier "death what happen….*spirit looks at vigil* o….it's you…" spirit said as he sighed looking at vigil "hello spirit, I take it you all felt my power?" Vigil said as he looks at everyone "yes, we all did….even me…." "That's a voice I haven't heard in a long time…." Vigil looks at person that appear from a magical symbol on the ground "huh….i see you learned a lot since I been gone….kami…." vigil said to kami "mother….?" Maka look at disbelieve "kami…what are you doing here?" spirit ask with a shock looked "hello maka *she said with a smile* and hello spirit…." Kami said "how long has it been vigil? 10 to 20 years?" kami ask as she moves nearer to him "mom? You know this guy?" "Yeah kami who the hell is he?" both maka and spirit ask as she continues to walk toward him "yes….i knows him all too well….he saved me and taught me everything I know…..it's been far too long vigil…" kami said with teary eyes "it's been far too long….father….." kami said as he goes to hug vigil "yes it's been too long kami….my dear daughter….."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to soul eater (all info found on the wikia)**

Chapter 4 the truth

Everyone is silent at both vigil and kami, all of them unsure on how to proceed on this new revelation. "Well….this is awkward….." lelouch said as he continues to look at the two, "a…care to explain?" maka ask with while still looking in confusion. "Yes…well I guess you al deserves an explanation." Vigil said as he open up a holographic screen, as he start pushing some button a video pops up, it shows a little girl crying on a street as people passing by just gives a few looks and walk away, "wait…..who is that…" maka said as points at the screen "who do you think maka….." vigil said as the video continue the video then move to that same girl *still crying* on the street as a hooded figure walk toward her, the girl moves away to a corner as she put her hands up trying to make the stranger go away, the stranger then moves his hand to the girl's forehead and a green aura starts developing in the girl. The screen then cut to black and reappears as the girl is training within a building as the stranger look at her as she destroys another punching bag. "Good job kami, you doing very well." Vigil said in the video as the hooded he was wearing was next to him on a table nearby "thanks father! How is my performance?" the little asks vigil "you're doing great kami, you're have very powerful meister blood within you, that mean you have huge potential." Kami face brightens up as vigil finishes, the screen cuts to black again and reappears as kami and vigil were in death's room "so….you wants me to put her in my academy and want me to pear her up with spirit?" "Yeah that's about right death." "Hmm…..sure why not I can sense a powerful meister within her so why not." "Father?" kami asks with a nervous voice, vigil places his hand on kami's head and says "it's ok kami, no matter what happens I will always be watching…" vigil says as a green aura start glowing within kami "from now on you can feel me if I am near you or away from you, and if you ever need me, you can call for me via this." Vigil says as he injects kami with a nano machine solution, kami takes the needle with no hesitation, after a few moments after the injection, the screen change to being seen through kami's eyes "kami can move your hand to right your ear like how the spies in those movies I watched with you do?" kami nodded and did just that and a screen pop up from her face "if you ever wanna contact me all you need to do is just touch right ear and think of me ok." "Yes father…." Kami said as she hugs vigil "I'll miss you…." "I'll miss you too kami but remember no matter what happens I will always be watching…." And with vigil enters a portal behind him, with that the recording ends but before anyone could say anything two portals appear behind vigil. A girl in his 20s and a boy in his teens come through the portal, "well this is a surprise." Vigil said as he looks toward the two "hello Marion, hello Kira what are both of you doing here?" vigil asks them "we deserve an explanation on whom this woman is and why didn't you tell anyone about this….*sigh* father when did this happen?" Marion said as she crosses her arms, vigil looks between the two of them and says "Kira shouldn't you be in the survey corps training with eren Yeager? (Future attack on titan fanfic) "Yes well, when Marion suddenly called me about something relating to you, I immediately return home, father we need an explanation." Kira crosses his arms as well while vigil just sighs "well in that case, i went to visit death when I realized that something had changed in this place and if I didn't train kami or enroll her here than she wouldn't have spirit and so on and so on." Vigil said to everyone in the room "I see…well in that case we will be off then, goodbye father and….hello our adopted sister." Marion said as she and Kira leave the area via the portals "well that was quite awkward…" lelouch said as he activates a hologram keypad and starts typing things within it "yeah it was…so how about that test." Vigil said as he looks at maka and the gang

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The test

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to soul eater (all info found on the wikia)**

Chapter 5 the test part 1

"Now everyone, prepare yourselves." Vigil said as everyone changed to a battle stands (everyone meaning everyone from maka to the teachers except death and kami) "well….this should be fun…" lelouch said as a grin appear on his face as slivery liquid appear all over his body, his body then forms into a metal body suit type armor (like his Zero suit or just the helmet) "well come at me." Lelouch said in a close at me bro stance, maka, black star and death the kid were the first to charge him. Maka attacks lelouch with a horizontal strike as black star uses the Uncanny Sword with a vertical strike while the kid uses Thompsons by firing rounds into lelouch, but all it did was make lelouch laugh "not a single scratch and you did use quite a bit of energy doing it…..well it's my turn…." Lelouch said as everyone back away from his as his metallic angelic like wing appear on his back, he then materializes 2 pure slivery swords like katana (cross between a sword and a katana) in his hands. The moment the sword finished materializing, lelouch charge at maka and black star. Both of them tries to block his attacks but his speed surpassed both of theirs and soon they both landed face first into the ground (lelouch hit them in the back of their heads with the hilt of the swords) the kids then continue firing at lelouch which deals no damage to him while lelouch spreads his wings and fires a few metallic feathers at the kid which pierced him (in the chest area). While the kid slowly pulls out the metal feathers everyone immediately ready themselves "come on give me your best shot." Lelouch said taunting them crona takes out his sword and charges lelouch with stein and Marie, crona uses Scream Resonance while stein uses Marie's hammer form to whack lelouch. All that was heard is the clanging of metal, lelouch had stopped both stein's and crona's attack with swords, "and here I took you guys would give me a challenge, how so very wrong I was…" with that lelouch swings his swords and bated crona and stein back towards the others. "Damn he's strong…" stein said as he stands up "stein, use me…" spirit said as he was looking at lelouch fiercely "he hurt my maka come on, let's show him that he's in our town." "O goody a mad doctor and the death scythe wants to fight me…well come at me…." Lelouch said as he bowed to them. On lelouch's side was kami and vigil talking "you think anyone is going put a dent in lelouch?" vigil asked kami "well maybe spirit and stein can do something…" kami said as them continue to watch over the fight, stein and spirit charge at lelouch as he just stands there and looks at them. When they get close stein swings spirit down at lelouch's chest but seem to slide off as starks come out her spirit and lelouch "*sigh* what a disappointment…." Lelouch said as he swings down his swords on both stein and spirit, time slows down as his swords slow make their way to them (all being seen through vigil's eyes) 'but looks like maka is reacting to this, I can her weapon blood kicking in, what is she going to do I wonder…' vigil thought. Time reverts back to normal as maka blocks lelouch swords in her dream like state as a weapon. "Hmm this is interesting come on, show me your power…" lelouch said as his wings spilt into 6 spider like limbs "well come on, show me the power of the meisters." Lelouch said as his helmet glows red "come on show me your power…." Lelouch said as he charges maka "kami if you want to step into the fight, go for it…" vigil said he watch the battle between lelouch and maka "in that case…..i will find the time to fight…" kami said as she look back at the fight. Maka and lelouch are clanking their blades as the fight begins to shake the area with the amount of energy both lelouch and maka are leaking out. Maka's blade clashes with lelouch's spider like limbs with lelouch winning the fight "are you giving your all? Because I haven't even started fighting…." Lelouch said as the geass symbol on his head glow brightly, he jumps away from maka as his swords and 6 limbs start to melt away into his back, he then aim his hand in front of him as a red ball started to emerge from the palm of his hand "let's see how to deal with this." Lelouch says as he fires the beam directly at maka, but before the beam can go near her kami stepped in the bated the beam away from everyone with her bare hands "hmm impressive, that power remain me of the training I had vigil….come on fight me…."kami said as she does a battle stand "Hmph sorry but we are all out of time…"vigil said as he started to walk back toward everyone "it's time for us to leave….but we will return again at some point…" "*sigh* and it was just getting good too….too bad, well I will see you all again eventually…" lelouch said with a sad expression as his body suit melts back into his body "well we will take our leave now, sorry but we have other things to do at the moment so bye…o and one more thing kami the annual 10 000 year tournament is coming up soon(more info about that in my later fanfic), you may get to hear a call from me soon bye bye…" and with that vigil and lelouch went back through the portal with it closing behind them "well vigil what is our next stop?" lelouch ask as he walk through the portal "hmm…I think Kira just about done with eren Yeager (attack on titan)then I will go collect Hei (darker than black) then I will play a visit to hades while going to collect the version of Issei (highschool dxd)that lost control of the juggernaut breaker…." "Hmm….sounds interest…well I hope I get to fight with them and gage their powers….." lelouch said with a smile "well before that I get some work to do and a universe in the area we classified as SAO (sword art online fanfic next) has caught my interest….." vigil said as he proceed to walk into his own command room "Hmph it's going to be a long day…"

End of chapter 5


End file.
